The Man Who Fell in Love
by Lady Annabelle
Summary: Mr. Darcy goes bankrupt, and is forced to go back to Netherfield with his sister, and live with Charles Bingley. Will this increase Elizabeth's good opinion? Set post Netherfield Ball. Hope you like it! :D
1. Tidings

**Chapter One: Tidings **

Fitzwilliam Darcy's attorney entered his study. It had been a long year; Bingley had persuaded him to go to Hertfordshire, and there he had met his match. The proud, untouchable Mr. Darcy, had fallen in love. He of course, did not intend to. Who ever does? However, not only did he fall in love, he fell in love with a woman of an improper family, with little fortune and no connections. To any man but him, this would not have mattered. But, alas, he was a man of fortune, family, and title. This would not allow such an alliance made. But, this, was all about to change, due to the single statement that was about to be made.

Fitzwilliam Darcy's attorney entered his study. Darcy, looking up from his papers, stood and made his customary greeting of a stiff bow. Mr. Bowen made his own courtesy, and seated himself across from Mr. Darcy. As was typical for them both, they appeared grave; an extremely gloomy bunch, which, was atypical for all men who had bills and business matters to attend to. However, this meeting was more than solemn. Unbeknownst to Darcy, his entire world was to be turned upside down. Literally. From top to bottom. From the upper crust to the dregs.

"Mr. Darcy, I have extremely unfortunate tidings, and am the extremely unfortunate person to bring them. However, you will be the most unfortunate of all, having to bear the," Mr. Bowen began. With anxious anticipation, Mr. Darcy awaited his news. After a few moments of uncomfortable and tense silence, Mr. Darcy inquired, "What are these ill tidings that you bring to me?" Mr. Bowen looked up from his lap where he had previously been gazing, and began with, "Mr. Darcy, I am afraid to tell you that… that you are ruined. Due to a miscalculation that your father made years ago, an allowance of £10,000 per year had been spent in full. This miscalculation that has been looked over by me and yourself, has left you with only a remainder of £8,000 left. This is hardly enough to support servants, grounds keeping, the house in London, the carriages, the stables, the horses, the tenants, the clothing, the parties, or Pemberley! You are going to have to part with a great deal, sir. Not even your house will be spared if you sold all its contents. Your only option is to…sell Pemberley, the house in Town, and all the furniture, livestock, and carriages." There was a long pause between the two men. When Darcy finally spoke, he was incredulous. "Surely there is some bad kind of joke! You cannot be serious! That is simply not possible! No, not at all!" When Bowen didn't speak, Darcy continued. "How am I to support Georgiana with only £8,000? It indeed cannot be done! What should I do otherwise?" Again, Bowen did not speak for a long time. Then he interrupted the great reticence with, "Mr. Darcy, there is nothing, nothing else to be done. I have no idea how you will support yourself, not the faintest clue. Perhaps it would be best to stay with some friends for awhile, and try to get your feet underneath yourself again. Mr. Darcy, I fear I must go. Good day, and good luck." Mr. Bowen rose, and wearily exited the room. And thus is how Mr. Darcy, of Pemberley, became a man with no fortune, almost no family to speak of, and no title.

AN: What do you think? I am always getting new story ideas, so I write them out, and post them, and then I have fifteen bazillion stories to update and write. Bit of poor planiing on my part, eh? Hope you enjoy this one!!! I don't think anyone's written one like this before. I promise it gets better. I already have two more chapters written, and when I am more concious, I hope to write more. Love, Lady Annabelle


	2. For Now We Must Endure

Chapter Two: For Now We Must Endure

Mr. Darcy paced his rug for a long while, before collapsing in his chair. He shakily poured himself a drink, and downed it all. Slamming the glass on the table, he cursed under his breath. How could such a short meeting, a few moments of his life, turn him and his sister from their houses, and lives? How could a few minutes play such a pivotal point in their world? The door opened, and admitted his steward. "Mr. Darcy, sir-" he began, before the man himself cut him off. "Reynolds, I need you to fetch Miss Darcy for me immediately." Mr. Reynolds, obviously alarmed, nodded tersely and set off on his mission. Darcy moved to his desk. Pulling out a sheet of paper and ink, he began to pen a note.

Bingley-

It is not under happy circumstances I write you. Indeed, they are of a most dire one. My attorney, Mr. Bowen, just paid a visit, and informed me of dreadful news. Due to an error in my father's accounting, we have overspent our savings and now have nothing but £8,000. I am forced to sell Pemberley, Erewile, and everything else. No, this is no jest, though I believed it to be at first. Would it be possible for you to accommodate me and Georgiana for a short duration? It would be the thing I am most grateful for in my entire life.

&c.

Sighing, he sealed it, and placed it in the box by the door where notes were collected. He waited still several more minutes before Georgiana arrived. Perhaps he made a mistake by informing her so soon? No, she had much entitlement to know, and she must know soon. They had to leave. Georgiana glided over to her brother's desk, and seated herself upon it's edge. "You wished to tell me something, Brother?" she asked. Darcy nodded. How could he do this to such a sweet, sweet girl? Heaving another sigh, he began. "Georgiana, what I am to tell you shall cause you pain undoubtedly. It has given me grief as well. I suggest you seat yourself more properly." He indicated one of the chairs across from him. Clearly alarmed, she stood and claimed a chair. Eyes fixed upon him, she waited patiently for him to speak again. "Georgiana, my attorney just visited me. You may wonder what this has to do with us, but has everything in the world to do with us. Years ago, our father made and error. Yes, as impossible as it sounds, he made an error. You may wonder what this small error has to with us and my attorney. But wonder no more, for I shall tell you. However inconceivable it may seem, he miscalculated the stretch of our savings. Even though we still had income, our savings were the greater part of our allowance. He overshot it by a few thousand pounds, and this resulted in the current poverty we face. We remain with only £8,000, barely enough to get us by for a few years. I have written to Charles to assist us for a short while, but Georgiana, you know what I must do." Georgiana slumped over in her chair, pale as a ghost. Tears trickled down her ashy cheeks. She weakly sobbed out, "We must sell Pemberley." She made an attempt to rise, but could not. Instead, Darcy leaped from his chair, and went to her. He kneeled beside her, clutching her hands.

"Georgiana, listen to me, dear. When it is within my power, I shall buy Pemberley again. But while it is not, we must reconcile ourselves to living elsewhere. There, now, don't cry! I shall make it alright again. But for now we must endure."

AN: You see, my dear readers, it should be okay. Thank you for all your encouragement!!! I know, it's not a likely story, and it is sad to see Pemberley go, but this must alter everything. Hey, on the bright side, Georgiana gets to meet Elizabeth sooner... Love, Lady Annabelle


	3. Only For A Little While

Chapter Three: Only For a Little While

A surprised reply from Charles Bingley confirmed the hopes of his compliance with Darcy's plan. Darcy had released all of his servants, and put all his furniture on auction. Georgiana picked through her gowns and jewels, keeping only her favorite ones, and her mother's. Darcy whittled his wardrobe down as well, and they salvaged only their most prized possessions and each other. When they climbed into the hired coach for Netherfield, which Bingley had reoccupied for all their convenience ,they took one last look at Pemberley. Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds waved gloomily from the stairs; the last of the furniture proceeded from the building; the horses were lead from their stables toward the town. Georgiana wept, resigned to their fate. At last, she said, "Fitzwilliam, please tell the coachman to drive on. I can't look at it any longer." Her brother acted as she had wished. "Remember Georgiana, what I promised you. This is not good-bye forever. Only for a little while. Then we shall refurnish it, and collect new treasures for it, and it shall be as special as it ever was. Remember, only for a little while." He said, stroking her hair. They exited the gates for the last time, drove through Lambton for the last time, saw the peaks, one last time.

As they descended down the hill, neither spoke. There were too many memories, too many happy past recollections. There was nothing _to _say. There was only driving, and looking, and thinking. There were only emotions; regret, sadness, anger, and a tinge of happiness from the memories, and each other's company.

"You know, Georgiana, you are going to be in great need of finding a good friend upon your arrival to Netherfield, and the sooner the better. Caroline Bingley is likely to try and get hold of you, but I suggest finding a more suitable confidant," Darcy said, teasingly.

Georgiana giggled. "I believe you are right, Brother. You know the society; whom do you recommend?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure, my dear, but the two eldest Bennet daughters, Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth, would be quite the enjoyable and proper friends for such a girl as you," Darcy replied, his throat tightening at his mention of Elizabeth's name. Georgiana, of course, did not know of his regard for her, but it troubled him nonetheless.

"What are they like, Brother? How do they act? How do they look?"

"They are both amiable, sweet girls. Miss Jane, the elder, is blonde and fair with the temperament of an angel. Miss Elizabeth on the other hand, favors a darker coloring, with expressive eyes, and fine wit. They are acknowledged as the beauties of the entire county of Hertfordshire, however, they may have to stand aside, once you enter it."

Georgiana laughed at his last remark, but excited herself with the prospect of these two agreeable friends.

"I think I shall like them both very much. They sound like much finer company than Caroline Bingley, whose barbed remarks and sharp sense of humor are difficult to be exposed to."

Darcy nodded his agreement, and before either of them knew it, they approached Meryton. Georgiana commanded the right window, feasting her eyes upon the new place, drinking in the simple society, and joyous atmosphere.

"Gracious, Brother! This place shall be quite fun to live in! I already perceive the pleasantness of the people, and goodness of heart. Oh, why did we not come to visit the Bingleys sooner?" Georgiana cried.

"I am glad you will enjoy it. I believe there is to be a small assembly tonight. Should you care to join us?" Darcy asked. He was surprised at his own request. She was not out yet! However, it was a small one that Bingley had mentioned. Georgiana's eyes lit at the idea of music and dancing.

"Oh, I should like very much to come! It sounds like a promising way to begin our residence here!"

"Yes, indeed dear. Yes, indeed."


	4. The Assembly

**Chapter Four: The Assembly**

"Miss Darcy," Mr. Bingley said, grinning as he unhanded her from the carriage.

"And of course, you too, Darcy," Bingley said, as if it was an after thought. Darcy smiled. Charles always had a way of making him feel comfortable.

"I hear you are to come with us tonight. You shall have great fun. The elder Misses Bennets are great fun. They have substantial conversation, and are very pretty," Bingley said to Georgiana. He could tell that Georgiana felt welcome already. He heard a scoff behind him.

"What was that, Miss Bingley?" Mr. Darcy asked with an eyebrow raised. She shook her head and mumbled something. _That's what I thought, _Mr. Darcy said to himself.

"My brother gave as good a description of them as you did. They must truly be lovely, " said Georgiana, her golden curls dancing in the sunlight, mirroring the sweet smile that graced her face.

"Indeed, they are!" cried Mr. Bingley. Miss Bingley strode into the house, clearly annoyed by the disregard of her presence. Little as she cared for Mr. Darcy anymore, or Georgiana for that matter, she did dislike to be neglected.

Mr. Bingley offered his arm to Miss Darcy, and they all went into the house. Georgiana had to prepare for the evening.

Georgiana looked radiant in a simple silk gown of peach, with a locket at her creamy throat. When she stepped into the rooms that Meryton was gathered in for dancing, she was nervous, but lived up to her role as a beauty and an amiable young lady. Among the first to greet her were the Lucases, and Jane Bennet. Elizabeth seemed a little queer when it came to introducing herself to Miss Darcy, but in the end, was persuaded by Jane.

"Oh, Miss Elizabeth! I have heard so much good of you and of your sister! This acquaintance had been long desired by myself. I am almost bursting with excitement!" Georgiana gushed. Lizzy laughed.

"I have heard much of you, myself, Miss Darcy, from your brother. It seems he has done you no justice. I do not think that the most eloquent poet, nor the most gifted artist could possibly show you in the light which you deserve," Elizabeth replied. She was musing to herself, _Now where could Mr. Wickham gotten his idea of her being proud? She is the sweetest creature I have ever met with, saving Jane! _Mr. Darcy watched contentedly as his sister and his beloved chattered. They were to be good comrades, he could tell.

The more he observed, the more her perceived the immediate change in Georgiana. Her shyness vanished; her manners grew more open; her talk became lively, and wit-filled. It seemed that Elizabeth could have the very effect on even the most heartless miser, or the most stupid oaf. She was truly magic.

At last the time came for all to leave. Georgiana had danced every dance, two with her brother, two with Mr. Bingley, and the rest with young men from the village. When the carriage door was firmly shut, Georgiana laughed, and with twinkled eyes said, "I cannot remember ever having as much fun as I have tonight. Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jane are just what you say, Brother, but to be frank, I like Miss Lizzy better. She is the most entertaining and kind person one ever meets with!"

AN: Okay, I know I forgot, but this is set before Darcy goes to Rosings, but Charlotte, though she should be married now, is not. She will be later, though. And excercising my artistic license, Darcy goes back to Pemberley after he scoots Charles from Netherfield. So, recap. Bingley left Netherfield, Darcy goes home, Charlotte isn't married, Bingley returns to Netherfield so that Darcy and Georgiana can have a place to stay, the militia is or is not gone. I haven't decided yet. POLL: Wickham stays, or Wickham goes. Your choice folks. You tell me, cuz sometimes these decisions are tedious. If you have any ?s, ask! Love, Lady Annabelle


End file.
